


One Step At A Time

by Kitty_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drarry, Healing, M/M, Memories, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Harry finds Draco crying in the bathroom and is determined to help him.





	One Step At A Time

White wisps curling around his fingers, green multitudinous eyes staring into his own, a crooked smile hanging lazily on his lips while the boy smiled when he finally came up for air after what seemed like hours of kissing. They were tender with one another, where tenderness counted, and rough when rough was all they knew how to be. They were each other’s only solace, and biggest dispute. They were lightness and darkness crashing into each other to see what they could make of it. They always had been. This was all Harry could think of as he watched Draco, his lover, his enemy, his home, cry over the sink in the bathroom. His hair was disheveled, strands falling out of place, falling over his forehead. 

Harry couldn’t help but remember the night in an empty corridor after their usual “come down” ritual, their hair mused, looking at Draco and thinking how absolutely stunning he was. He was jumping back into his pants, the ankles getting stuck on his heels, his naked, translucent torso was stark white against his black pants making Harry twitch in places he thought he had just satisfied. Almost as if on autopilot, Harry had walked up to Draco and kissed the place where his shoulder meets his neck and said, “You should wear your hair like that more often,” into the crook of his swan-like neck. 

Harry couldn’t help but think of how beautiful he looked now, though fear clouded his usually hard features Harry couldn’t help but revel in the vulnerability Draco rarely let anyone see. Draco’s eyes meet his in the mirror and Harry could feel the hesitation in the air. He could see it in his lovers eyes but the hesitation was only a momentary respite as family pressures and honor clouded his judgement. Harry, for a second, wondered what Draco saw when he looked at him. What did he get at first glimpse? What were his memories of them? Did he even have any? 

“Draco” 

“No, Potter,” he whimpered, “you don’t get to say my name like that. You don’t get to-”

“I know,” Harry said, his arm outstretched in surrender, the dark, thick hair standing on end from the closeness to what they longed and the anticipation of what they expected. 

“Go, I don’t want to-”

Harry scoffed, “Do it,” he threw his arms up, his face twisting into anger, “do what you have to do, Malfoy. Because I’m not leaving you,” Harry shook his head with finality, anger ebbing from his voice, only to be replaced with sympathy, “something is going on with you and I am going to be here through it, after it. I’m here, whether you like it or not.” 

“Harry…,” Draco trailed off, his eyes shining with defeat, his wand limp in his hand, “you can’t stay, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

Draco sighed, “Fail,” he whispered, sinking to the floor, “I’ll fail.” His head dropped into his hands, his fingers buried in his hair, whiter than usual and shaking. 

Harry pocketed his own wand and carefully walked up to him, sinking to the floor next to him and pulling the white haired boy into him. He felt Draco silently crying, slowly bringing his brown hand up to smooth his hair back for him. He had read somewhere that humming helped, something about the vibrations, so he began humming a random song. At first Draco was stiff, awkwardly laying over his chest, shielding his face. Before the song had ended, Harry felt Draco melt into him, his breathing slowing, the crying had stopped, the shaking ebbed to small, hyperventilating convulsions. Harry would have sworn Draco had fallen asleep if he couldn’t feel his eyelashes tickling his neck every time he blinked. 

“What can I do, Draco? Tell me how I can help,” Harry said sincerely, hooking a thumb under Draco’s chin and pulling his face upward so they were now looking at one another. Harry scanned Draco’s perfectly angular face. His lips were in a perfect pout, pink and ready to be devoured, his hair, despite Harry’s efforts, was disheveled and hanging over his forehead. Draco was silent for a while, looking over Harry’s face as well, lingering once his eyes met Harry’s mouth. 

“Make me forget,” he whispered, angling his face upward so their lips met. They were hesitant, like old high school friends meeting each other in the grocery store, not sure how to start, but quickly ending with familiarity. Harry’s tongue nudged Draco’s mouth open, exploring him, the new, and the old that he loved so much. Draco pulled back, “Make me forget like we used to.”

Harry looked over his face, looking for an ounce of mischief, of doubt, maybe to make sure he heard him right. 

“Draco, you mean-”

“Yes,” Draco interrupted, pulling on Harry’s tie to close the distance between them. 

Harry’s hands immediately went to the hem of Draco’s shirt, his skin itching to feel him, his lean chest, his smooth, alabaster skin. He lifted his jumper and shirt all in one go, not wasting any time, as they rarely did. Draco followed suit, peppering kisses on his dark chest, now littered with random dark hairs. Draco quickly looked up, a smile playing at his lips, “Potter, you finally went through puberty.”

“Oh shut it, Malfoy,” Harry teased, pushing his shoulder and leaning forward to kiss down his neck, nibbling at his collarbones. Draco’s small, breathless moans echoed in the empty bathroom, instantly making Harry hard. He bit down hard suddenly, causing Draco to cry out, his long fingers winding into Harry’s unruly hair as Harry sucked to make a love bite. 

“Fuck, Potter, please,” Draco moaned softly into his ear. 

Harry shoved him to the cold bathroom floor and began unbuttoning Draco’s pants, Draco’s chest rising and expanding over his small, birdlike frame. Harry wanted to purple his skin, to alter it in some way so he wasn’t so fucking perfect. Maybe then he could cope with the loss of him, maybe then he wouldn’t lay awake at night and think of the moonlight shining on Draco during their numerous nights together, maybe, just maybe, he could forget him. Harry pulled Draco’s pants and underwear off, biting his lip at the sight of Draco’s hard cock resting on his stomach as Draco propped himself on his elbows, looking down at Harry undressing him, eyes clouded with desire, need, anticipation.

Harry moved to hover above him, kissing him deeply, grabbing Draco’s plump bottom lip between his teeth and pulling away, dragging his lip with him, making Draco whimper and thrust into him. Harry kissed down his chest, his sternum where his heart thudded upon his lips, down his navel until he reached where Draco’s leaking dick awaiting. Just his breath on the small bead of pre-cum was enough to make Draco squirm. Harry delicately licked his purpling head, lightly sucking his head into his mouth.

“Fucking hell, I missed that mouth,” Draco moaned, fingers in Harry’s hair as his eyebrows screwed together in pleasure. 

Harry felt his heart skip a beat and immediately knew that tomorrow, when he’s alone with his thoughts, those words with replay over and over. For now, he sunk deeper into Draco’s twitching cock, slurping and gagging as Draco thrusted up into his mouth.  

“Goooodddd, you better stop or I’ll-,” Draco started, pulling Harry’s hair to indicated for him to stop. Harry sucked harder, making Draco hiss, “Fuck, Potter, I’m going to-” Draco exploded into Harry’s mouth. Harry savored every last drop, not knowing he craved him until he was in his mouth, satiating something Harry didn’t know was void in the first place.  

Draco stared at him, mouth gaping, “Fuck Potter, how are we supposed to-”

“Turn over,” Harry said, voice deep from desire and the sear of Draco’s warmth. 

“Harry…”

“Turn over,” Harry grunted, grabbing his hip and roughly tossing him to the side. 

Draco was shocked, but he could feel himself getting hard again. This is what he loved about being with Harry, he’s rough, but with tenderness. He knows what he wants, and he will get it. Something Draco used to think he despised but has only grown to realize he envied. 

He turned over, propping on his hands and knees as he felt Harry settle in behind him. Harry whispered a lubricating spell and began rubbing Draco where he yearned for it the most. Draco’s head hung low with pleasure, his shoulders protruding from his back like wings. Harry slowly pushed his forefinger into him, Draco moaning and whimpering as his body shaked from the sudden pressure. Draco hadn’t felt anything like this since the last time they had slept together 5th year. His body yearned for it bit was never satisfied unless the boy on the other end wore glasses and barred the scar of the Dark Lord. 

“More, please, more Harry,” Draco begged in a whisper, already feeling Harry pressing in a second finger as soon as he finished. Draco pressed his cheek into the cold, hard floor, eyes rolling as Harry moved his fingers in a vigorous “come here” motion inside of him, expanding him and rubbing him in just the right way. But he wanted, not needed, Potter inside of him. 

“Fuck me, please,”

Harry chuckled and placed a tender kiss on his tailbone, “Eager?” he chastised. 

Draco’s strained chuckle hid a bit of a whimper as Harry’s low voice vibrated through him. Harry placed one last tender kiss on his left ass cheek before lubing himself with a silent charm and lining himself up to thrust into the only boy he ever thought about doing this with. 

Harry slowly pushed into him, making Draco’s legs shake as he accepted all Harry had to offer. 

“Ah, Harry, fuck, please,” Draco trailed together plea after plea, unaccustomed to Harry taking his time. Usually they just needed to get it out of their systems, usually they met up, got everything done as fast as possible as not to get caught, cleaned up with a silent spell and headed back to their respective towers. Draco tried to back his ass further onto Harry, but his grip on his hips was too strong, simultaneously making Draco frustrated but extremely turned on. 

Harry hissed as Draco took him in completely, both of them stilling to allow themselves to gear up to what they both knew was going to be a messy display of all the things they wanted to do to each other over the years but couldn’t, perhaps wouldn’t. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, rubbing his thumb along the seam impression made in Draco’s skin from how tight his belt was. 

“Do whatever you want to me, Harry,” Draco said without thinking, “my body is yours.” he finished in a barely audible whisper. Harry probably didn’t even hear him. 

Harry pulled out of him slowly until he could see his purpling head and then quickly thrusted back into him, making Draco cry out, pleasure echoing off the walls. Harry repeated this, over and over again until he knew it would drive Draco crazy. 

“Come on, Potter, did you lose your stamina?” the blonde boy joked. 

Harry chuckled, creating an interesting sensation inside of Draco, “I want to take my time with you,” he rumbled, “let me.” 

Draco blushed. Despite it all, despite being completely naked in the middle of an unused bathroom with a boy balls deep inside of him, Harry’s genuine confession made blood rush to his face and ears. 

He felt Harry’s weight on him suddenly as Harry leaned forward, changing the angle inside of Draco, and whispered in his ear, “Blushing, Malfoy?” before he took the hard cartilage between his teeth and bit down playfully, making Draco yelp. 

Keeping his position on top of Draco, buried deep inside of him, Harry began thrusting his hips deep and slow, immediately making Draco moan. 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, “I could listen to that forever,” as he continued to keep the rhythm. He straightened up and gripped Draco’s hips, pulled out almost completely then thrusted back into him, quickening his pace with each thrust until Draco was calling out so loudly, he worried they would get caught. 

Harry pulled out of him and laid on his back, motioning for Draco to come over to him. Draco did, immediately placing a kiss on his mouth, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting the familiarity of Harry, while tasting himself was erotic all it’s own, but Harry had his rough fingertips trailing up and down his sides with feather light accuracy that made him shiver. 

“Ride me,” Harry demanded. 

Draco, eager to comply, quickly straddled Harry, lining himself up, and slowly, torturously slow, he lowered himself onto Harry. Draco felt so fucking full he thought he would burst, there was no room for fear or doubt when Harry was this deep inside of him. There was no room for overthinking. He was too fucking full. Harry hooked him thumb into Draco’s mouth, the blonde immediately started sucking on it and began riding Harry with a determination he didn’t know still lived inside of him. He rotated his hips, making Harry squirm, his nails digging deep into Draco’s perfect skin. He pulled his thumb free of Draco’s mouth and slapped him hard across the face as he sat up, wrapping his hands around Draco’s throat, their chests pushed together. 

Draco’s eyes rolled at oxygen left his lungs and Harry thrusted up into him, their skin rubbing together like magnets that refused to seperate. 

Just when Draco thought he’d either pass out of cum all over their chests Harry released his grip on him and pushed him forward, softly thudding him onto the floor on his back, Draco’s legs still wrapped around Harry’s waist. 

Harry brought a hand up to wrap around Draco’s throat as he thrusted in and out of him wildly. Draco’s mouth hung open, pleasure rocking through him so intensely that no noise came out of his gaping mouth. He could feel the bruises forming on both his shoulder blades and his neck and almost came at the thought of seeing them tomorrow when he would have convinced himself he dreamed this all. He smiled, Harry’s hand wrapped around his throat, his hard cock jabbing him in the small bundle of nerves formed there just for Harry, face purpling from oxygen deprivation. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. He wished he could take a photograph of Draco like this, imprisoned by him, but incredibly at peace with such. Harry’s thrust grew erratic as his orgasm blurred his vision, the knot in his stomach tightening, and tightening until he felt it all come crashing down. 

Harry’s warmth spilling into him made Draco come within seconds, the orgasm making all of his hair stand on end. 

They both laid there panting, Harry on top of Draco, Draco’s quick breaths tickling the small hairs on Harry’s neck. 

When they first started sleeping together, Draco wouldn’t kiss him, wouldn’t stay afterward, he would leave after the quick clean up spell. Over time, Draco initiated kissing Harry, playing with Harry’s hair, staying and talking afterward, laughing while getting dressed as they heard footsteps in the corridor. Now, as they laid there, Harry felt Draco’s arms come around him pensively. Harry, despite himself, melted into the embrace. 

No one would understand what they had, Harry found that out when he tried to bring it up to Hermione. 

…

“Do you think Dra-Malfoy could,” he gulped, scanning her face which instantly hardened at the sound of his name, “change?” 

Hermione kept walking, her pace quickening which Harry knew meant she wanted to avoid the conversation but couldn’t so she walked fast and determined to reach their destination while saying as little as she could about the topic, “No, I don’t.” 

“I’m just saying maybe he needs frie-”

“That’s what Crabbe and Goyle are for, are they not?” Harry thought that may have been the end of it when Hermione whirled around and faced him, stopping them dead in their tracks, “What did you want to be his friend?”

Harry blushed. No, he didn’t want to be his friend. They had slept together for the first time that night and his backside still ached from lack of knowledge and Draco’s fast and speedy intrusion. 

“What do you even see in him?” Hermione asked, this being the third time he had brought up Draco since the beginning of the week. 

“No, nothing. I was just-” Harry paused looking for an excuse, “wondering if we thought people could change.” 

“People can, Harry,” Hermione softened, “just not him.” 

With that they hurried to class, Harry slowly realizing that this thing with Draco was doomed from the start. 

…

“What are you thinking about?” Draco murmured into his neck as he rubbed his fingers through his hair. 

“How we work. Why we work. Why no one will ever get it,” Harry murmured in response, “you?” 

“Fucking you.” Draco answered quickly with a small chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes. “Why do we work, Potter?” 

“Because we get each other. We understand what each other needs and what we don’t need. We know when we need it to be rough and when we need it to be tender. Because, despite it all, we are more similar than we are different.” Harry propped himself up on his hands and smiled down at him. 

Draco was smiling, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Always a sap, Potter.”

“Shut up, you know it’s true,” Harry smiled back, leaning forward and kissing him before rolling off of him. 

They stood and began dressing, Draco catching Harry’s pant loop before he could get his shirt over his head and tugged the dark boy towards him, peppering his chest with kisses, helping him pull his shirt over his torso. 

“What do we do from here?” Draco asked, sadness crashing over him like a wave. 

Harry put both hands on his face and pulled him in for a soft kiss, “We take it one step at a time..” Harry trailed off as he saw his handprint purpling along Draco’s neck. 

“What?” Draco asked.

Harry clenched his fists, squinting his eyes shut, fear of what he was capable of surfacing on Draco’s skin. Harry thought of what he had thought while looking at Draco’s perfect skin, wanting to damage it, to damage him. He sighed and stepped back. 

Draco looked in the mirror, a smile forming on his mouth when he saw the purpling fingerprints of his lover. 

Harry came up behind him, putting his hand lightly over the bruise, perfectly matching, eyeing the blonde in the mirror, “Why are you smiling? I hurt you.” 

“Draco shook his head, “It doesn’t hurt, Potter. I got this while making love, I’ve bore worst for far less. This,” Draco said, moving Harry’s hand, “is the reminder that not all bruises stem from hate, disgrace, or mistreatment. This is my reminder that your hands were on me. That I’m not dreaming. That I am worthy.”

Harry smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he looked at the both of them in the mirror. His dark, Indian skin against his was photo worthy, his hand laying on his chest lazily. How could total opposite share so much? Share each other? 

“One step at a time?” Draco goaded, interlocking his fingers with the ones that hung at his chest. 

Harry pecked his temple where his white hair met white skin, “One step at a time.” 


End file.
